Smutty League
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: Renekton thought he could get revenge on Ahri with the help of Thresh and he seemingly did... until... Ahri X Thresh Renekton SMUT. Eventually will be a series of smut dedicated to League girls


Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends.

"DEFEAT!" shouted the booming voice of the announcer. Ahri couldn't help but wince as the dreadful sound radiated throughout the rift.

Muttering the vilest curses under her breath, her contempt for her summoner was beyond comprehension. The clumsy oaf thought it would be a good idea to try her out for the first time in a Ranked match! Now normally she wouldn't care what happened to the record of some mortal human but when it affects her own win rate and image amongst her fellow champions she have perfect reasons to feel hatred towards said human.

"Ow…" she muttered, clumsily bumping into a scaly rough surface.

"Watch where you're going wench." A giant green lizard twisted its neck backwards, his steep red orbs causing the kitsune to shiver from fear. "Oh no wonder why we lost that match, you don't even know where you're going!" Renekton roared out, his musky dank breath almost made fox girl puke.

"That wasn't my fault!" if only he knew that her summoner was incompetent! She thought with a pout.

"You're a useless wench that have serves no purpose! If you didn't die so much we would have won, I dominated my lane! All you had to do was not die!" The green crocodile ranted.

Her once frantic amber orbs now turned to determined rage, tiptoeing herself up to make herself more intimidating, she snapped back at the inconsiderate ex-teammate.

"Well maybe you should learn to do something with your lead… But it's a shame how useless Top Laners are, they are so irrelevant to the match." Ahri flashed a coy smirk when the Fury of the Sands' face twisted in rage.

Crossing her arms triumphantly she decided to goad him on even further. "So useless in fact once laning was over your brother straight up became stronger than you. I would rather have Nasus over you any day. He's just better in ev-"

Eyes wide, the fox girl couldn't believe Renekton actually resorted to violence in the Champion's waiting lounge. His large robust hand constricted itself around her tender neck, easily lifting her up to meet his deranged eyes. She waved her legs pathetically as she struggled to breathe, all prior thoughts of humiliating the beast quickly faded away.

Her vision slowly dimmed, his sharp black talons digging into her soft petite neck, his scaly lip curling up sadistically at the sight of the helpless kitsune.

Roughly dropping the petite fox girl, he loomed over her his eyes studying her intently as if deciding his next course of action. His deathly red eyes glinted with satisfaction as he finally came to a decision.

"Let's not do this here." Renekton breathed out huskily, callously groping her. His single hand was enough to simultaneously grasp both her breast. The kitsune shuddered in horror at the feeling of his cold reptilian skin touching her in such an intimate way. As promiscuous as she was, Ahri detested the idea of fornicating with this behemoth.

"You-you idiot! You could have at least asked me out for dinner first, you sexually deprived beast!" Ahri smacked her hand pathetically at the jaws of the crocodilian beast. Renekton laughed haughtily, opening his jaws to capture Ahri's slender arm, he bit down.

"AHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes wider than the ocean. Stupefied at the lack of pain, she slowly realized her arm was captured at the large spacing between Renekton's teeth. "Oh…" she muttered under her breath stupidly at the realization.

"I'm filing a report for sexual harassment." Flare of determination returned to her beautiful amber orbs. A feigned attempt to overcome her previous embarrassment.

"If you're so good at feeding, you might as well feed me!" Renekton bellowed with laughter. Releasing her arm, he dragged her towards a green lantern, which was quietly hovering over the white tile floors of the institute.

Ahri beat her arms repeatedly at the rough scaly abdomen of Renekton, firing off multiple threats of reports as well as degrading insults. Renekton ignored her attempts, her struggles only turning him on even more.

As soon as Renekton stepped on the lantern, Ahri felt herself being dragged at a speed faster than sound, zooming quickly past the solid walls of the institute and all the way towards a distant forest.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Ahri demanded for the thousandth time. Glancing around clumsily she noticed Thresh, her old teams' support was there. She remembered he fired off multiple insults at her for not calling MIAs; no doubt he was displeased with her performance and was looking for revenge as well.

"You wench! You're the reason we got camped!" Thresh's hollow voice sent a cold shiver up her spine.

"Learn to ward, you fail support." Ahri stuck her tongue out, quoting the exact same thing her incompetent summoner had told her to say earlier in response to Thresh's rage.

Her eyes danced with mirth seeing how her response revitalized the chain warden's rage.

"You foxy bitch! You'll regret saying that!" Ahri winced at the uncouth language, surprised that the usual stoic Thresh reacted in such a way when no one was around.

"Enough talking, let the feast begin!" Renekton's jarred voice echoed throughout the forest. Roughly slamming her down, he pulled her ass up by her fluffy white tails eliciting a pained moan from Ahri.

He rubbed his rapidly hardening cock on the kitsune's pussy mound, his throat humming with satisfaction as he did so. "No panties huh? The rumors of you being a slut is true then!"

Renekton's engorged cockhead continue rubbing her vigorously and mercilessly, causing Ahri to unwilling moan with pleasure. "Tell me you want it whore!"

"Shut up why would I ever want a nasty crock cock?" Ahri biting her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.

Thresh's eerie laughter rang throughout the forest as he made his way towards the kitsune.

"Your mouth is best serving me." Thresh skeletal mouth twisted into a haughty grin, revealing a glowing green shaft underneath his robed pants.

Ahri grimaced with disgust; it was long, longer than any human penises she has been with, but much thinner, like a long skeletal finger. It felt weird too, not fleshy like regular penises, not rough and coarse like Renekton's but like a warm glowing fire hot and painful but not enough to burn.

"Open up!" Thresh bellowed; continue poking her plump pink lips with his erection. Unlike Renekton, he did not adore her resistance, he just wanted pleasure.

Renekton continued the rubbing of her cunt, enjoying the friction on the head and empty feeling of the rest of the shaft. It was a nice contrast of feelings. Feeling that the fox girl was moist enough, he callously pushed in, hilting himself with a single push.

Ahri screamed in pain. She never had the chance to look at Renekton's penis not with her head down and ass up. She may have slept around a lot, but this is was something else she never felt something so… so big before! It had to be at least 12 inches. She felt her womb inwardly smashed, as the crocodilian beast snugly hilted himself.

Eyes shut tight; Ahri was not used to being so full. The sharp pain from the initial penetration slowly dulled leaving the kitsune to slowly try and comprehend the fullness she was feeling. Thankfully Renekton did not move at all. At least he's giving her time to adjust she thought hazily.

However the Fury of the Sands was not doing this out of mercy but out of the fact that she felt her inner muscles kept clenching and unclenching around his cock, he felt as though she was milking with all her attempts, he didn't even need to move to feel pleasure. He sighed in satisfaction as his cum depository hole only seems to get tighter and tighter.

Thresh snarled in annoyance at the kitsune's still sealed lips. Pulling on her foxy ears roughly, he enjoyed the soft feeling of her furry appendage. He growled angrily as he continued finally causing Ahri to yelp in pain. In a blur, Thresh shoved his cock down the fox girl's throat. The sensation was overwhelming as her throat constricted around his long thin cock.

The feeling was unreal for Ahri, she considered herself to be an expert in the art of deep throating but she never had something this deep before. While it wasn't thick, it did reach a part of her throat she never thought existed.

Renekton finally moved, he had enough of the faint pleasure of her tight hole. He wanted more.

Thresh moved, he just wanted to cum badly.

Their combined merciless thrusting caused strange sensation to boil in her loins. Their uneven movements were hard to get used to. She felt her mind leaving her body as pain wracked her body. In fact the pain started to fade along with all her other feelings. Her mind was slowly separating with her body just from the strange sensations alone. It was an ethereal feeling.

Renekton snarled passionately as he continued jamming his scaly cock all the up to her womb. He felt the small hole inside; he wanted to get in to explore this new hidden treasure. It would be like popping her cherry, to do something sexual to her that she never experience before, something she wouldn't want to experience. However his cock, despite its size was not large enough. It was just enough to push against her womb but not enough to push through.

Tears stream down her face as Renekton continued his brutal thrusting, finding different ways to get inside her womb. Thresh groaned with pleasure as her throat hummed around his cock with each of her incessant cries.

"Stop please…" she gurgled pathetically around the thin long cock which nudged itself in the deepest parts of her throat.

Finally Renekton manage to force the tip of his cock head into the opening of her womb, the hole was incredibly small, no doubt if he carried out with what he planned on doing she wouldn't come out of this unscathed, what he was about to do… would permanently ruin her hole, the thought of that sent a shiver of delight up his spine.

Her cheeks became puffy and red with her tears, her eyes wide from the weird and agonizing feeling of having her womb forcefully open up. She mindlessly blubbered pleases and no's as she felt Renekton's cock engorging itself bigger and bigger.

"No…no… no… PLEASE PULL OUT!" Ahri screamed, renewed tears streamed down her face.

That monster was using his ultimate ability. She completely zoned out as a burning searing pain shot up from the entrance of her womb to inside her forbidden hole. Renekton's already gargantuan cock became even bigger. The entrance to her womb forced open as the enlarged cockhead moved past her sealed hole and even further and further till he hit the inner walls of her womb. She swore he hasn't even forced the rest in.

"Ow ow ow…stop it pleeeasseee…" she moaned. Her voice was coherent despite her blubbering cries and her throat crammed with dick.

Renekton hissed with pleasure at the new sensation, his loins feeling tingly from the new pleasure. The new increased tightness was unlike anything he felt before, but more importantly it wasn't just the earthly pleasure this new entrance provided, but the knowledge that he was doing something even the promiscuous Ahri never experienced before.

In the corner of her eyes, the kitsune can see a noticeable bulge the shape of a cock on her lower abdomen, where her womb is. She shuddered with horror, her body is going to be ruined! She thought as more tears flowed down.

He moved out, a sigh of relief was heard, as the sharp burning pain left her core. "Ahh… ow ow…" she panted. She felt the large cock pushing back in. "Noooooooooo!" Ahri screamed, Thresh's dick flopping around her mouth as she did so.

Thresh glee with pleasure; he didn't even need to move since her crying throat was doing all the work for him.

Renekton finally got a rhythm going, he was initially slow not out of concern for the kitsune but because he didn't want her tiny hole to close itself out for good. But now that the muscle has been permanently opened, he can fuck her at his desired pace; fast and merciless.

"Pleeeeasee stop! It hurts, it hurts so bad!" Ahri screamed, it felt like she was giving birth, only instead of being done with it in one push, the invasive object goes back in, renewing the painful sensation. She was receiving zero pleasure from this and it seems Renekton had no care for her feelings or her wellbeing.

Her desperate cries for mercy finally caused Thresh to unload, a stream of burning hot cum trickled endlessly down her throat. Her beautiful amber eyes bulged as her throat quickly filled to the brim. The chain warden's cum seems to flow out endlessly, her stomach quickly filling with his cum. She actually felt full. Cum soon started bubbling up from her throat to her mouth as it leaked and trickled from the corners of her lips, spurts of cum started shot forth from her nostrils as she choked on the ghost dick. Realizing she will die if he doesn't stop, he pulled out, creaming her tear stained face with a layer of semen.

Choking frantically, she was brought back to reality when Renekton slammed his cock back into her womb. She cried out in pain, her eyes dried from all the crying, no longer having the ability to produce anymore tears.

The last bit of cum finally trickled out, Thresh laughed haughtily, Ahri's tear stained face now completely white and unrecognizable from his semen. Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed in over her foxy ears, using them like tissues to clean his cock, one for the head the other for the base. He could actually feel himself getting hard again from such an erotic action, he always did love how cute she looked with cum stained fox ears. But for some unexplainable reasons, he felt extremely tired as he sat himself down, quietly drifting off to sleep.

Renekton lifted his tail and hovered over the puckered hole of the Kitsune's last remaining hole. Her eyes shot up with renewed horror as Renekton smirked sadistically.

"Nooo… no more… not there please! Anything but that!"

Shoving his appendage down her puckered star with glee, it roughly scraped past her bowels as his thick scaly tail wriggled around inside. The new sensation nearly caused Ahri to black out and subsequently caused her vagina to tighten as both her holes tried their best to force out its invaders. The new tightened feeling of Ahri's holes only brought her more pain and Renekton more pleasure.

"P-please…JUST CUM ALREAAAADYYY!" she moaned then cried. Her pleas finally drove Renekton over the edge as his cum shot straight into her womb filling her with his seed; the cold sensation brought her a great relief. But he did not do it out of his mercy for the kitsune but to satisfy his own carnal desire. Withdrawing himself he felt unusually weaker than normal. Looking at her gaping holes, Renekton could have sworn he saw the opening of her womb as his cum flowed endlessly out. Taking her white tails, he rubbed his cock clean of their juices, then discarding her fluffy tails like used tissues. Smiling with satisfaction of his work he slumped to the ground from exhaustion.

Ahri stayed on her knees, her eyes clenched shut from all the strange and pain filled sensation. Her holes slowly returned to their normal state as if nothing has been done to them. Despite the rough fucking her body still remained as if she was still a virgin. Standing up she wretched as she coughed up Thresh's semen, wiping her face clean as best as possible, she glanced at the unconscious Renekton and Thresh.

"Dumbasses." She muttered, kicking the blacked out crocodile. Their souls has been thoroughly drained, their lust for her now became fuel for her own immortality and power. She wondered how she can come up with an explanation with two champions of the league disappearing after meeting up with her. For a second she frowned but then shrugged carelessly, she will just play it off like she usually does. Smirking playfully she hopped off into the distance.


End file.
